For Your Entertainment
by JUJUChick16
Summary: So this is no longer a one shot, all of the messages sent to me caused me to make this a chapter story of one shots. So each chapter will be a different glance into Maura and Jane's bedroom escapades. So if there are any types of things you want them to use, or styles let me know. Thanks for the messages guys!
1. Chapter 1

*crack*

The sound of the whip sent shivers from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, she came off as such an angel but only one person had seen her as different. The moan that spilled from Maura's mouth caused a wetness to start dripping out, Jane let her hands begin to slowly touch and scratch down Maura's body. The blonde squirmed, not saying a word but letting her body talk for her Jane knew she was wanting more. But she wasn't going to allow it; the handcuffs around Maura's wrists began to leave light bruises. A chuckle spilled from Jane, Maura was going to have to wear long sleeves for a few days.

"What do you want Maura, I am here for your entertainment?" Jane asked as she began to bite and suck lightly at Maura's hip, she knew that in the other woman's words minor hematoma will be forming there soon.

"You…God I want you, just you." Maura moaned as Jane bit down harder. As Maura's last moan began to die down she felt two nimble fingers slip into her causing the moan to come back louder.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes…harder" A smirk graced Jane's face as she saw Maura starting to come undone, only she ever saw Maura un-kept and she loved it. Going faster and deeper she felt Maura begin to struggle, trying to stop herself from tipping over the edge. She would only cum when Jane told her to.

Slipping a third finger in Jane moved up towards Maura's chest and began to tease an excited nipple, Maura was close and what Jane was doing was driving her further and further. Biting down as hard as she could make Maura start screaming, but not wanting her to come yet she stopped her fingers. Still inside she teased the woman below her.

Maura began to move against the fingers but Jane pinned her hip down with one of her strong legs, a whimper leaving the littler woman's lips almost made Jane feel bad; almost. Slowly, stroking up and hitting that spot that would cause Maura to cum screaming sent shivers down her body. With her other hand she undid the handcuffs and allowed Maura's hands to go free.

In less than a second Maura had her arms around Jane, as she felt her body succumbing to pleasure her nails began to scratch at Jane's back. Knowing Jane needed to be pleasured as well she let her one hand wonder down, slipping two fingers deep inside she felt Jane freeze at the feeling of Maura inside of her. Looking into each other's eyes they began to set a matching pace, Maura's other hand continued to scratch at Jane's back while Jane's mouth began to assault Maura's neck and whisper into her ear.

Minutes passed, both wanted to cum screaming but they were holding back wanting to wait till they could both release together.

"Maura…I need…scream for me." Jane whispered in Maura's ear, and as if on cue Maura let go with Jane screaming with her. They were holding each other both trying to regulate their breathing again; looking at one another they both chuckled. Their lips finally met in a slow loving kiss, as it broke they rested their foreheads against the others. Sleep starting to claim them Maura glanced down her body then back up at Jane, their eyes locking.

"Next time I am going to be your entertainment." Maura smiled, a Cheshire Cat grin spread across Jane's face. They fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be a great night.

A/N: Story inspired by For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of sweat and sex permeated the senses, the scarves around her wrists caused pleasure due to the soft silk but also pain as they seemed to tighten with each pull. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt another ice cube begin to slowly trail up, the hair was gently pulled to the left side as the ice cube made its way to her neck. Kisses trailed behind it, when the ice cube reached her lips nimble fingers pressed it into her mouth.

Lips soon met and helped melt the cube completely in her mouth, the hot instantly being smutted by the cold caused a pool of wetness between her legs. As the kiss deepened she felt hands and nails press into her hips, the scarves tightened as she pulled trying to feel Jane against her.

"Not just yet." Jane whispered huskily in Maura's ear, a moan slipped from Maura's lips as she soon felt a dollop of whipped cream hit her neck and Jane's lips and tongue. She felt the whipped cream begin to be trailed down the same path the ice cube took but this time down wards, the path stopped at her lower back.

Lips, tongue, teeth, and nails all sent different feelings hitting her. Maura was a squirming mess; she almost called out though when she felt Jane begin to take a small amount of whipped cream from behind her. Jane was only touching the available flesh, leaving the hidden parts for later.

"God…Jane…please!" Maura begged as she felt all of her senses being tortured, the smell of Jane's and hers arousal. The feel of the ice cube and the bites, the sounds that were leaving them and seeing Jane teasing her were crushing her.

Coming up Jane kissed Maura's kiss swollen lips, as she deepened the kiss she entered Maura in a swift motion. The strap on hit Maura causing her to moan and pull at the scarves causing them to dig in further, the scarves were going to leave more bruising than the handcuffs surprisingly. She didn't know how Jane tied them but in that moment all questions and Google-mouthing were gone, all that was going through Maura's mind was how she wanted to just feel Jane take her.

The thrusts were deep, and frenzied. Jane reached up and took ahold of Maura's hands and held them down against the headboard, and allowed her lips to kiss the blonde woman below her. Without realizing it Maura took the extra length of the scarves are wrapped them around Jane causing them to be tied together, their movements became faster. Sweat covered their skin, groans turned into load moans.

Every thrust brought them closer and closer to the edge; the scarves grew tighter and tighter causing bruises and deep lines to form around their wrists. Their hips set if at all a faster rhythm that told the other that they were close and wanting to fall over the edge, Maura was the first one to scream out her release followed closes behind by Jane. The two were still hanging onto the headboard and each other, neither having the strength to move.

After a moment of labored breathing and gentle kissing and nipping at the others lips, Jane slowly began to untie the scarves. As soon as the scarves were off of Maura she fell into a heap on the bead, she felt amazing but weak. That position had taken a lot of energy to keep up; Jane instantly wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple. Once they caught their breath, Jane chuckled.

"You can buy those Greek scarves any time." Jane laughed, Maura chuckled.

"They are called Hermes scarves." Maura smiled.

"Yeah, well you can buy those any time. Just don't tell me how much they cost." Jane smiled, Maura returning the smile. If Jane knew how much one of those scarves cost she doubted Jane would of tied it to a head board, looking up she noticed that both scarves were no longer wearable. Glancing at Jane who was fast asleep she smiled; she was definitely going to buy more scarves.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now this is a bit of a light piece but it is to help transition into another one shot/chapter. When done reading read my final authors note that way this note makes more sense. I hope you enjoy! I couldn't concentrate on homework, I got bored as usual! *chuckle* So now read and enjoy!

What they were doing would be illegal if they were caught, luckily it was pitch black around them and they were way off the beaten path. But that still didn't stop Jane's paranoia that thought left her as she felt the seat belt tighten. Looking up into Maura's eyes she saw a knowing look in the littler woman's eyes.

"To distracted, detective?" Maura's voice oozed sex and lust; it caused shivers to go up Jane's body. A smirk developed on Maura's face, slowly unlocking the back seat Maura stepped out of the car. Jane stepped out of the car; Maura opened the driver side front door and turned on the radio. Finally choosing a song she pulled Jane towards the hood of the car and pushed her down into a sitting position.

Picking up the rhythm Maura began to dance to the song, it wasn't the most extreme thing they had done but just seeing Maura move her hips perfectly in tune with the song caused something inside of Jane to rupture. In the best possible way. Slowly, Maura lowered her dress revealing her shoulders, then her back and slowly the rest of her started to become exposed. Walking over towards Jane with a sway of her hips, more like a strut on the catwalk caused Jane to pause.

A cat that ate the canary look on Maura's face caused more shivers down Jane; slowly she felt the fabric of the dress touch the back of her neck just as she was pulled towards Maura. Almost losing her balance Jane allowed herself to be dragged off, in a second her back hit a tree. Delicately, smooth hands touched her and slowly took off her shirt that was haphazardly tossed to the ground. Hands slipped up her sides then her arms, lips touched hers causing her body to shake but soon she froze.

Tugging lightly she looked up; Maura had tied her to a tree branch with her dress. Looking down at Maura with a shocked expression, that dress was going to be wrinkled for sure. Before a comment could be made, Maura kneeled down and unzipped Jane's pants and practically ripped them off. Her mouth instantly shutting any thoughts Jane had away for a later time, instantly Jane was turned into putty.

The sounds of nature around them were tuned out, Maura's lips, tongue and teeth caused Jane to scream constantly. Jane was never a screamer until Maura, the things that woman could do with a tongue…

Jane was not a submissive but Maura's tongue could cause her to beg and bottom out like the best of sub missives, neither knowing how much time passed because everything seemed to stand still Maura continued to pleasure Jane. Wanting to see Jane cum, Maura removed her mouth and stood up and kissed Jane with everything she could. Allowing her fingers to slip into Jane's folds she showed Jane just what else she could do to her, not even a second between Jane tugged at the dress a ripping sound coming from the dress along with a moan from Jane's lips.

The pressure was building, Maura's fingers worked faster and deeper, the dress kept ripping and sweat kept polishing their skin. But yet everything seemed to go slowly, Earth went back to moving as Maura hit Jane's g-spot one last time causing the taller woman to scream out and pull on the dress one last time.

When Jane's breathing settled Maura removed her dress, the two put their clothing on and sat down on the grass covered Earth. The two began to chuckle, looking down both saw that Maura's dress was definitely ruined.

"Remind me to give you tequila again?" Jane smiled.

"I don't think that will be for a while, I enjoyed this but I don't think I could handle tequila as a constant drink of choice." Maura replied with a smile as the two laced their fingers together.

"You know, I must say I like the idea of you being dominated from time to time." The woman chuckled.

"I do to, but I prefer you being dominate. Which is unusual, with my past partners I was dominate?" Came the reply as they stood and began to walk back to the car, once back and buckled up Jane turned and looked at Maura.

"Maybe it is because you trust me more than the others." The reply was a whisper but it was loud and clear.

"That and also because I love you, unlike the others."

"I love you, too." Enough was said, and they made their way back home. The whole way Jane's mind wondered, she knew Maura thought they would just go home and shower then go to bed. But Jane had other plans, she had to repay Maura and there was something she always wanted to try and she knew Maura would be more than willing to give it a shot.

A/N: So for the next chapter I am going to let you the reader decide what Jane has in mind, so message me something. Doesn't matter what BDSM, gagging, anything! I will only choose one but if I like some of the other options then I will most likely put those into another chapter. If you are much too embarrassed to say something through a review that is fine. Just PM me and I will keep your name private and everything. So let me know guys!


	4. Chapter 4

I know fanfic says don't put up any posts that are not updates for your story…blah blah blah…

Well this is important, I have been sick all weekend and I still feel…EW!

I had planned to update on Monday but I will still feeling sick, so I am sorry for no update. I am going to try to update 9/19/12…I would update today but I don't think that will happen. I have just been posting things I have written already and since I don't have the next chapter written yet…Yeah.

But you can still review or PM me and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter.

I want to say thank you for the one review, but also thank you for following and adding to favorites. That means a lot. Thanks again! And let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I am so very sorry for how late this is, I was sick with the flu and still had work and school. So I had no time at all, the second I was home I was sleeping or doing make up homework due to the fact that I chose sleep. I am still not 100% I still find that I am extremely tired and weak but I knew you guys wanted this up. Thank you so much for telling me what you guys wanted. It was a tie between whips and anal…go figure *chuckle*! So I chose to give the idea that a whip was used and made the whole thing the latter. The next chapter I am thinking more BDSM style where the whip will be full force along with cat-o-nine tails and some other things. If you guys want another item used let me know and I will put it in! I plan on updating this from now on weekly! So message or review what you would like the third item to be! 3 And I am sorry if this chapter isn't that great, as I said I am not 100% better. **

The marks from the whip had already created welts on her back, but the pain from them was nowhere to be felt. The only thing Maura could feel was the pressure of the strap on hitting her, the feel of her knees and arms growing weak. Not wanting to wimp out she used the strength from yoga to stay in that position longer than most can, but she was going to succumb sooner or later.

Jane moved Maura's hair to the other side as she leaned forward and began to kiss the back of Maura's neck causing the smaller woman to shudder and shake, a smirk graced Jane's lips. Thrusting deeper and slower was causing Maura to slowly lose out; spasms were wracking her body with each thrust. Moans were dripping from her lips, Jane knew if she kept at this pace Maura would cum. She didn't want that yet, she wanted to as some would say fuck her brains out.

Pulling out Maura whimpered at the loss but Jane silenced her with a kiss, as the kiss deepened Jane grabbed a bunch of Maura's hair and pulled her up. The pain from being pulled by her hair subsided when she came up and Jane wrapped and arm around her and swiftly entered her, a breathy scream left Maura's lips.

The thrusts grew faster and deeper; both women were panting and holding onto the other. Meeting Jane thrust for thrust was creating that buildup of heat deep inside of Maura; soon they couldn't keep a rhythm and just began to thrusting and meeting when they could. Both were needing release, Maura was scratching at whatever part of Jane her hands could reach leaving welts and small bubbles of blood.

That had been in this position before but nothing like this, not to where they threw everything to the wind not caring if Jane's mother heard them not caring how loud they were. And not caring about the marks they were leaving. Sweat built up on their bodies leaving them glistening, both of them were close to release but neither of them wanted it to end. But it was bound to happen; Jane took ahold of Maura's hair again and pulled her closer. The two met in a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. As the kiss became more passionate Jane thrust one last time causing Maura to break the kiss screaming, Jane held her tightly as she felt her release break free.

Landing in a heap of limbs on the bed holding the other closely, when they caught their breath the both began to chuckle. Jane pulled Maura close to her, allowing the smaller woman to have her cuddling time. Smiling at each other they kissed again but this time it was gentler and loving, both wore out they didn't talk or say anything because they already knew what the other wanted to say. They just allowed sleep to claim them, but as she fell asleep Maura chuckled one last time. Jane wasn't kidding when she said she was going to rock Maura's world.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay I am busy with school work but I broke away from school work today to write this for all of you. If I have made any mistakes in writing this let me know. I am personally not a BDSM person in my own private life so I did research and also asked friends that I have who do live that lifestyle for advice and to help me out. The next chapter will be a bit more tame because let us face it after this they are sore. Let me know what you all think and what you want to see in the next chapter!

Maura checked over her outfit one last time every piece was in place, a grin went from ear to ear on her face. What's a better way to ask Jane if they could spice it up a bit then throwing on some leather? Hearing the front door open and close Maura quickly went over to the bed and lay down in the sexiest position she could come up with in less than a second, when the bedroom door opened and Jane saw her girlfriend lying on the bed for the taking exhaustion left her.

Without skipping a beat Jane went towards Maura but was stopped by a hand extended out, Maura shook her head no. Maura signaled to go towards the bathroom, which Jane obliged but still had a million question on the tip of her tongue. Once in the bathroom Jane stopped at the sight, she turned around to Maura standing right behind her.

"Is this your way of telling me you are attracted to me?" Jane asked causing both to laugh at the memory, Maura smiled then leaned in and kissed Jane gently at first then decided due to what she was asking for she needed to kiss her with a bit more…rough.

Maura was stronger than she appeared, pushing Jane against the wall she had her pinned in a second causing the detective squirm. As the kiss began to break Maura bit the bottom of Jane's mouth, causing a squeal to leave the taller woman. Finally breaking apart Jane looked down at Maura with a look that had all of her questions.

"I want to try something new, if you don't want to that is fine but…" Maura didn't finish as Jane interrupted her.

"Maura, I am not a fan of BDSM. I mean tying each other up is fine and a whip on occasion but even then I have a tough time using it, but I love you and I want to give you whatever it is you want." Jane stated causing a smile to burst out of Maura; they again met for a kiss that caused both of their bodies to begin burning with need. "So tell me about some of this stuff that you want me to use?" As Maura began to get everything and showed it to Jane and how to use it the detective hoped that Maura didn't have to be called in tomorrow because some of this was bound to leave marks.

JUMP AHEAD….

Maura was squirming on the bed trying hard not to speak or any type of noise but she failed as the flog hit her causing scratches to form, the intake of breath alerted Jane that Maura was getting some sort of feeling from it.

"Did you make noise?" Jane asked.

"Yes…" Maura moaned out unable to finish her reply.

"Well, you know what that means." Jane stated as she slipped the gag onto Maura, as the gag was in place Maura felt the crop hit her. It wasn't painful it was more like a bee sting, which Maura was glad that Jane was doing this because Jane already knew what Maura could take. Her thoughts ended as she felt a bit sharper of a hit from the crop on her. Her last thought was it was going to be painful to walk tomorrow. Walking away Jane picked up her handcuffs and walked back over to the bed, Maura looked up at Jane with wonder in her eyes.

"Lay down on the bed." Jane commanded as she removed the gag, Maura nodded and did as she was told. Grabbing ahold of Maura's wrists she slipped the handcuffs on and made sure they were secure on the bed, a grin plastered on Jane's face. When Maura had told her about getting a new bedframe Jane objected but now she was glad Maura had bought it. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Jane asked as she bent down towards Maura.

"Yes…please…" Maura begged as she began to squirm under Jane's fingers, slowly Jane pressed her body against Maura. Their kiss was long and passionate but cut off as Jane quickly slipped two fingers deep inside of Maura ripping a moan out from her throat. Continuing with the fast pace as she pushed deeper and deeper, all the while she ran her hands down Maura's side. The covers over Jane's nails on her left hand allowed scratches to now form on Maura's side, who was now squirming and whose pants and groans were becoming closer together.

As she saw that Maura was about to tip over the edge Jane removed her fingers and stopped touching her, Maura snapped her eyes open and looked into Jane's.

"Please…don't stop." Maura begged as she pulled on the handcuffs, but Jane ignored the plea and got up and picked something up off the floor. Strapping it onto Maura's ankles all the while making sure it wasn't too tight but tight enough to get some friction she looked up at Maura. The spreader had place Maura further on display, picking the strap on up off the floor Jane slipped into it. All the while she watched as Maura bit her lip.

Without speaking or anything Jane positioned herself on top of Maura and slammed inside of her, pulling Maura's legs up she felt the bar hit her lower back and she knew from this position Maura wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Jane didn't slow down she made sure with each thrust she went deep and deeper, and she went rougher. If it got to be too much she knew Maura would say something, which is exactly what she did.

"Yellow…" Maura moaned out, Jane instantly slowed down and took gentler thrusts into the smaller woman. As she saw Maura relax, Maura smiled up at her. "Green" Their lips met again as Jane began to go a little bit faster but not like before, as Jane began to thrust even deeper Maura broke the kiss and looked into Jane's eyes with a pleading look.

"Cum for me." Jane whispered, that is all Maura needed as she tipped over the edge with Jane right along with her. As they came down Jane pulled out from Maura and quickly took the strap on off and tossed it to the floor, reaching over she grabbed the key to the handcuffs and removed them from Maura's wrists. She then went down and removed the spacer, everything ended up back on the floor. The two held each other then looked down at Maura surveying the damage; both chuckled at what they saw.

"I hope you don't get called in tomorrow, people will think I abuse you." Jane whispered in the dark room, as she held her girlfriend closer.

"I hope I don't either because I don't want to have to explain that you fucked my brains out but that was after you flogged me."

"Did you make a joke?" The two looked at one another and laughed.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered as she began to fall asleep her body sore and tired.

"I love you, too Maura." Jane replied as she began to fall asleep as well, just as she was falling asleep though one last thought hit Jane.

"_What if Maura wants to do those things to me!?"_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for how late this but it was midterms week and I was exhausted afterwards so I am posting this chapter tonight and will be posting another chapter either tomorrow (Monday) or on Tuesday. Again I am sorry this chapter is a lead into another chapter…I hope you enjoy it!

Jane hadn't slept well all night, at the moment she was lying awake and the thought kept coming to her.

'What if Maura wanted to do those things to her?'

To be honest Jane liked being adventures and had no problem doing those things to Maura but she didn't want them done on her, she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Maura had woken up.

"Sweetheart, Jane?" Maura asked finally bringing Jane around.

"Yeah?" Maura could tell Jane had gotten little sleep and had let her mind wonder off.

"What is wrong?" In all honesty she already knew.

"Huh, oh um…nothing." Jane replied Maura instantly knew it was a lie. Sitting up she sat so she was partially above Jane.

"I know you are lying, listen I love you if you do not want me to do what you did to me last night I won't. With me loving you I respect you and I would never do anything to upset you, I will do whatever you are comfortable with." Maura whispered as she leaned down and kissed Jane who responded gently.

"Thank you." Jane said with a smile.

The two met in a kiss again and slow wrapped themselves around the other, not wanting Jane to be on top this time Maura used her strength and stood her ground as it were. Slowly she kissed her way down Jane's trim body; her hips were one of Maura's favorite spots. It was something about where Jane's strong toned stomach met her womanly hips that got to Maura, as she continued to kiss and lightly nip at Jane's skin she felt Jane begin to shiver and knew that this orgasm was going to blow her mind. Chuckling to herself at her own pun she continued her pursuit, once researching her destination she allowed her lips and teeth to gently nip at Jane's center.

Maura slipped two fingers inside of Jane as she sped up what she was doing with her mouth; Jane was becoming a puddle at her fingertips. Her lips sucked and lightly pulled at Jane's clit as her fingers began rubbing against her g-spot, she wanted to make sure Jane felt as much pleasure as she did when Jane was making love to her. Stopping her pursuit with her mouth Maura came up leaving her fingers deep inside of Jane, she began kissing at Jane's chest and neck right behind her ear which was one of Jane's sensitive spots.

Jane wrapped on of her long legs around Maura telling her to move quicker, taking the hint Maura sped up her movements. And began to let her mouth touch every sensitive spot she could. Jane was to the point where she couldn't form words; she was becoming a panting, groaning and moaning mess under Maura. But both were so involved in what they were doing they didn't hear the knock on the door or the door open.

"Girls I made breakfast…AH!" Angela screamed as she realized she walked in on her daughter having sex, turning around quickly she covered her eyes.

"MA! What the hell!" Jane yelled as she quickly covered herself with the bed sheet, Maura quickly covered herself as well. Taking in the room Maura hoped Angela wouldn't turn around because the floor would tell her what they had been up to in the last twenty-four hours.

"Sorry, I knocked and got no answer so I assumed you two were asleep. You could pay attention to the time!" Angela yelled as she turned around without thinking, looking around the room Angela quickly turned around again. Half of that stuff she didn't know what it was for but she knew she didn't want to know. "Breakfast is on the table." She said quickly and ran out the room closing the door behind her. Maura and Jane turned towards each other and knew they should get ready, getting out of the bed the both sighed knowing that the next twenty-four hours were going to be awkward especially with it being family dinner night.

Once washed and dressed Maura walked up behind Jane who was washing her face and kissed her neck lightly and whispered in her ear.

"We are not done; I still owe you a mind blowing orgasm." Maura kissed Jane's neck again and winked at her in the mirror and left, Jane shivered knowing Maura would keep her promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane laid half on and half off the bed, her hands covering her face. The sexual tension that was rippling her body caused her to all but scream with want, trying to keep her libido in check she didn't hear Maura come in. Taking a deep breath Jane was about to get up but was pushed back down, opening her eyes she saw Maura standing in front of her. The smaller woman lightly kicked Jane's legs further apart; lips met in a frenzy all night Maura knew Jane was trying to keep herself in check. Jane was trying to pull Maura down but she pushed away, straddling Jane's waist Maura began to kiss Jane's neck and bite on her ear.

"I think I should wear it tonight." Maura whispered into Jane's ear causing a shudder.

"Wear what?" Jane moaned as Maura continued to kiss, bite, lick and touch her most sensitive places.

"I think you know what." Another moan that soon turned into a whine as Maura slipped away and walked towards the closet, instantly Jane knew what Maura was talking about. She would admit that their sex life was active and they do everything but this was new, and Jane was nervous. She wanted it but she didn't know if she could handle Maura wearing the strap on.

After a few minutes Maura stepped out, but instead of her dress she was wearing pants and a Red Sox jersey. Jane realized she wasn't turned on earlier, because right at that moment she had surpassed how turned on she was. Maura in jeans and a jersey was a rare sight, but it was one hell of a hot sight. Maura slowly walked up to Jane, once she reached her destination Jane went to touch her but was stopped as Maura pushed her down on the bed.

Instantly Jane knew where this was going, Maura was rarely dominate and she wanted to prove that she could be. The dominate person inside Jane wanted to rebel but Jane hushed it and allowed Maura to please her, taking notice of this Maura smiled. Removing Jane's shirt and tossing it across the room Maura leaned down and kissed the exposed skin, she made sure to place more time at the scars. Jane was moaning and sighing with each touch, as Maura continued she began to slowly remove Jane's jeans.

Pulling them down as far as she could without moving, Jane soon took over and kicked them off. Jane was now in only her bras and panties while Maura was fully dressed, which Jane didn't like. She began fumbling trying to get Maura out of the jeans she had on, but Maura swatted her hands away.

"Maura…please." Jane moaned as she felt Maura grind into her, wrapping her legs instantly around Maura. Maura continued to grind into her a smile on her face, Jane was originally hesitant but Maura could tell that Jane was anything but hesitant anymore.

Maura began to undo her pants, and shimmy out of them. Jane help pull and kick Maura's jeans the rest of the way down leaving them to sit at the end of the bed, Jane went to try to flip them over so she was on top but Maura held out. She pinned her down and ground her hips into Jane who easily submitted at this.

"Do you want me Jane; do you want me to fuck you?" Maura asked, Jane could only moan as Maura continued to allow the toy to touch but not enter.

"Please…yes." Jane moaned as Maura began to speed up her grinding, a smirk gracing Maura's face she made quick work of Jane's bra and panties, then quickly removed the jersey she was wearing. Before Jane could speak Maura entered her swiftly, instantly Jane wrapped her legs again around Maura and began to move in synch with her.

Maura began to have a lot of respect for Jane, because she learned this involved a lot of upper body strength. Not wanting to disappoint Maura ignored the pain in her arms and continued on, allowing her hips to work in ways that were new to her. When Jane moved it caused the strap on to rub against her causing jolts of pleasure to rip through her.

After a while though Maura's arms grew weak and she knew she couldn't hold out long, Jane sensed this.

"Stop." Jane panted; Maura instantly slowed down and stopped still deep inside of Jane worry began to go through Maura thinking she had done something wrong. Pulling out of Jane she was about to cry but stopped when Jane kissed her, once the kiss broke Jane turned around so she was on her hands and knees.

"Jane, are you sure?" Maura asked knowing that due to a past ex Jane wasn't exactly comfortable with this position.

"I trust you." Jane whispered as she looked back towards Maura, the two met in another kiss that was soon broken as Maura began to slowly enter Jane. A whimper slipped out from Jane, not wanting to hurt her Maura moved slowly but it was just what Jane needed. The slow pace built Jane up who soon began to move with Maura asking for a faster pace, Maura sped up her movements causing Jane to become a whimpering mess below her.

It wasn't long until Jane was screaming out her release, the pull on the strap on and Jane's frenzied movements caused Maura to coming screaming as well. The two fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, removing the strap on Maura quickly took it off and tossed it over the bed. Holding each other tightly they allowed each other to catch their breaths, it wasn't the most adventures or most lust filled sex they had ever had but it was mind blowing. And it was a breakthrough in their relationship; Jane had trusted Maura completely even in the most vulnerable position.

"I love you, Jane." Maura whispered as she looked down at Jane and kissed her.

"I love you too, Maura." The two smiled at the other, and just held each other. Falling asleep they felt happy, content and if at all possible more in love than they ever had.

A/N: So that is it guys...sorry it took a while but school and work is extremely hectic. So I am saying this is done. But any pure smut stories I write I will place here so watch for that guys but I won't guarantee that. So thanks for reading and enjoying! I know this wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to end it with Jane being dominated and showing completely trust in Maura.


End file.
